


Butterflies

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Karen Page takes a chance when she notices the handsome blind guy seated next to her at a restaurant has been stood up.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine person A of your otp is waiting at a restaurant for their date and is obviously being stood up and person B notices this, just before person A gets sick of waiting and gets up to leave person B sits with them, and even though they aren’t who person A was waiting for they end up having a lot of fun and hooking up..

Karen Page took a sip of water as she perused the menu. She was exhausted. It had been a busy week at work and this was the first night she had left the office while it was still light outside. She had decided to treat herself to dinner at the new Mexican restaurant that had opened up right around the corner from the Bulletin.

She looked up as her waiter approached the table.

“Can I get you started with an appetizer?” he asked.

“You know what, yeah. I’ll take an order of the chips and salsa” she told him.

The waiter went back to the kitchen and Karen went back to studying the menu, when her attention was drawn to the man sitting at the table next to hers.

He probably the most handsome guy she had ever seen in her life, and she must really be exhausted if she hadn’t noticed him the minute she sat down. 

“Good choice”, the man, who she immediately dubbed Handsome Blind Guy in her mind, said.

Karen smiled at him and nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see her. Idiot she thought to herself.

“Yeah, you can’t really go wrong with chips and salsa” she finally responded.

“Have you had their guacamole?” he asked.

“Uh, no, I haven’t. This is actually my first time here.”

“Ahh. Well, that’s another good choice for future reference” he said with a smile.

It was a good thing she was already sitting down, because she’s pretty sure her knees would have gone weak upon seeing his smile.   
“Good to know. Thank you.” Karen eventually managed to say.

She frowned as she noticed a place had been set across from him, and realized he was waiting for someone. Figures she thought to herself.

She stole another glance at him as he took his phone out of his pocket, first checking the time before instructing it to “Call Foggy”.

“Hi. Are you sure I’m in the right place?” he asked.

The voice on the other end of the phone, apparently belonging to someone named Foggy said something, causing Handsome Blind Guy to say “I’ve been here for over a half hour, Foggy. I think it’s safe to say this setup of yours is a bust.”

After a few more minutes, Handsome Blind Guy hung up the phone, letting out a long sigh. 

He grabbed his cane and Karen realized he was leaving. 

Before Karen even knew what she was doing she found herself saying “Um..would you like to join me?”

Handsome Blind Guy froze, and tilted his head in her direction.

“I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought…” Karen let her voice trail off, genuinely not knowing how she had intended on finishing that sentence.

“You’re not waiting for anyone?” he asked her, and flashed her that smile again, and Karen realized she was blushing. Thank God he couldn’t see her.

“I’m not.”

“Do you always invite strangers to eat dinner with you?” he asked.

Karen smiled as he got up and took the chair across from her. 

“Only the ones who give me tips on what to order.”

Handsome Blind Guy laughed, and Karen thought that was maybe the best sound she had ever heard.  
The waiter returned with her chips and salsa, setting them down with a huff and hurried off before they could order any food.

Karen laughed. “The service here is maybe...not so great?” she asked.

“It’s not. Honestly, the chips and salsa are the only reasons I keep coming back.”

“And the guacamole” she teased him.

“Yes, that too.”

“I’m Karen. Karen Page.” she said.

“Matt Murdock.” he responded.

“Very nice to meet you Matt Murdock.”

“Very nice to meet you Karen Page.”

“So...your date didn’t show?” Karen asked gently.

Matt sighed. “No. Honestly, I can’t say I’m that broken up about it. My best friend set us up. I have a feeling she googled me, and didn’t want to deal with a blind guy. Foggy tends to leave that particular detail out.”

“That’s horrible. I mean, her not wanting to deal with you being blind. If that is what happened, I’d say you dodged a bullet.” Karen told him.

Matt gave her a small smile. “So...no date for you tonight?” he asked her, digging into the chips and salsa.

“Nope. Just me. I decided to treat myself for actually leaving the office at a decent hour.”

“What do you do?”

“I work at the New York Bulletin. I’ve only been there for a little over a month. Right now I’m in obits, but I’d love to write something a little more...hard hitting. What do you do, Matt?”

“I’m a lawyer. I have a practice with my friend Foggy.”  
“The same Foggy that set you up tonight?” Karen asked.

“The one and only.” Matt smiled. “He’s a much better lawyer than he is a matchmaker.”

“That’s great. If I ever need a lawyer, I know who to call.” Karen said.

They continued to eat the chips, talking about anything and everything that popped into their minds. Karen was surprised at how natural the whole thing felt. She found him extremely easy to talk to, and unbelievably charming. 

After a while she noticed Matt tilting his head.

“I think our waiter disappeared” he said.

“I think you’re right.” Karen dipped another chip. “Should we just go? I’m actually pretty full just from the chips” she laughed.

“Me too.” Matt said. 

Karen left cash on the table for their chips and salsa, refusing Matt’s attempts to pay.

“If you’ve been stood up, you don’t have to pay.” she told him.

They exited the restaurant, and Karen found herself not wanting the evening to end. 

“Can I...walk you home?” Matt asked her.

“Yes” Karen responded immediately.

They were mostly silent on the walk to Karen’s place, and she hoped like hell that this wouldn’t be the last time she would see him. 

“This...is me” she said reluctantly when they arrived at her building.

“Sure you don’t live two more blocks? Or three?” Matt asked.

Karen smiled. “I wish. Thank you for walking me home. And I’m very sorry you were stood up.” she told him.

“I’m not” Matt said, and before Karen even knew what was happening, he was kissing her.   
Karen pulled back after a minute to catch her breath. 

“You know, on second thought, I’m not sorry at all that your date didn’t show” she said, causing Matt to laugh. 

Karen took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiling as she felt his hands on her waist. He kissed her again, and they got lost in each other, completely oblivious to the goings on around them. 

“Can I see you again?” Matt asked breathlessly once they broke apart.

“Yes” Once again, Karen didn’t hesitate to answer him.

“Good.” Matt said with a smile.

They quickly exchanged phone numbers and made a quick plan to get together the following night.

“Goodnight Karen” Matt said, kissing her once more.

“Goodnight Matt” Karen said softly, and slowly began to untangle herself, looking back at him as she climbed the stairs, already counting the hours until she could see him again.


End file.
